Der Triumph der Spinne
Der Triumph der Spinne ist der finale Band der Trilogie Die Büsserin von Lisa Smedman. Er beginnt im Jahr 1378 TZ und führt die Handlung bis in das Jahr 1379 TZ fort. Klappentext der englischen Originalausgabe And the Endgame Draws Near On one side Lolth, the dreaded Queen of the Demonweb Pits. On the other side Eilistraee, the Lady of the Dance. In between, every dark elf on Faerûn. The Lady Penitent kills in the name of Lolth, and suffers every drop of blood. Qilué dances for Eilistraee, and finds a demonic partner to join her. All of the pieces are in play, the strategies in place, and all that’s left is for the servants of dark gods to make their final alliances, say their last prayers, and help to choose a future for the drow. Or do they have any futere at all? Handlungsvorschau Der Roman beginnt damit, dass eine Attentäterin von Lolth in der Oberwelt auf einen uralten Tempel der Spinnenkönigin stößt, welcher noch aus den Tagen des Reiches von Ilythiir stammt. Dort befreit sie die Lady Penitent und macht sich mit ihr auf, um den Kult dieser neuen Göttin zu verkünden. Unterdessen versucht der Magier Q'arlynd Melarn sein College of Ancient Arcana als die elfte Magierschule von Sshamath zu etablieren und verbündet sich dafür mit anderen Führern der Konklave. Gemeinsam bereiten sie sich auf ein Ereignis vor, dass es seit Jahrtausenden nicht mehr gegeben hat. Nichts geringeres als die Umkehrung des Abstiegs der Drow soll ihr Ziel sein und ihre Rasse aus dem Griff Lolths befreien. In der Promenade Eilistraees entdecken Cavatina Xarann und die Waffenmeisterin Rylla, dass ihre Hohepriesterin Qilué Veladorn vom Dämon Wendonai in Form der Crescent Klinge beeinflusst wird. Doch diese will ihren Teil zur Rettung der Drow beitragen und hofft den Dämon, welcher ihre Rasse einst in das Dunkel führte, hintergehen und für diesen Zweck missbrauchen zu können. Gleichzeitig plant sie die Anhänger Ghaunadaurs in eine Falle zu locken und ebenfalls auszulöschen. Doch dazu muss sie die Feinde Eilistraees direkt in ihr Allerheiligstes locken. Ghaunadaurs Anhänger stürmen die Promenade und erobern sie zurück. Sie können sogar einen Avatar ihres Gottes befreien, doch dann schnappt die Falle zu und treibt sie alle in den Wahnsinn. Qilué verfällt dem Dämon und wird am Ort des ersten Auftauchens Wendonais im alten Ilythiir von der Lady Penitent gefangen. Sie entwindet ihr die Crescent Klinge, doch Eilistraee ergreift Besitz vom Körper ihrer Priesterin und versucht Halisstra Melarn auf den Pfad des Lichts zurückzuholen. Von Wendonai verführt tötet Halisstra mit der Klinge die Göttin und erfüllt damit Lolths Plan. Doch das Ziel von Eilstraee und den Seldarine ist erreicht. Q'arlynd und seinen Verbündeten ist es gelungen den Abstieg umzukehren und den Fluch von den Anhängern Eilistraees und allen Nachkommen der Dunkelelfen Miyeritars zu nehmen. Nur die verdorbenen Nachkommen der Ilythiiri bleiben verdammt und im Bann Lolths. Ihre Verwandten sind nun frei und können aufsteigen zu ihren Brüdern und Schwestern der Oberwelt, wo sie selbst von den Seldarine willkommen geheißen werden. Externe Links *Seite zu Ascendancy of the Last bei WOTC en:Ascendancy of the LastKategorie:Die Büsserin Kategorie:Bücher von Lisa Smedman Kategorie:Romane